Unite With Me
by Angelalex242
Summary: A particularly wicked demon notices a flaw in the doublet system. Notably, you can kill off weaker members of your own kind to kill off the stronger goddesses tied to them. Character Death. Very metaphysical.
1. Chapter 1

Unite With Me

A small group of demons had gathered down in Hell. It was a tavern of sorts, a cheap tavern in Hell for low ranking demons who just don't have the influence to go anywhere better. Not that the bartender minded, he got his fair share for the swill he served these suckers.

"Our shares of misfortune are too low," said one. This one had a red motif, with long blood red hair and a healthy fascination for all things bloody. She went by Russa.

"Those damned goddesses bring too many shares to heaven just by being on earth," said another. This demon wore a blue loincloth and little else, and he had short blue hair to go with it. But his marks were the same red all demons shared. He went by Safo.

"But it makes them vulnerable...if we did something to them..." theorized another. She had a purple theme, and insisted on wearing a bikini, of sorts, with a thong at that, and she went by Royce.

A stronger demon came along. Apollyon, the destroyer. "The 3 of you wish to cause such misery as to cause wailing from the highest heaven to the realm of earth itself?" They nodded, at which his grin turned cruel. "The 3 of you are far too weak to contest with the Norns, but fortunately, you do not have to. Welsper is turned into a cat, and virtually helpless. Slay him, and you will find the doublet system rebounding to such advantage as you can scarce imagine."

Safo asked, "Why, who's his doublet?"

Apollyon's grin became feral when he replied, "That's for me to know, and you to find out. Now go! Slay the cursed demon Welsper, and see what you have wrought by so doing."

So, the 3 demons got clearance to go to earth, and quickly headed for the temple. They didn't even get past the gate before Banpei and Siegel stopped them, the latter stating "No Unauthorized personnel."

"We're here for Welsper," they replied, "and we're not here to cause trouble for you. He is one of ours, so we have the right to see him."

"We have not been notified of any such right. Leave or be forced to leave." said Siegel, and Banpei relayed the image to Skuld, who, quite curiously, wondered what on earth demons would want with Welsper. She'd thought Hild had no further interest in the demon turned cat. Even so, they were demons. "You don't have any business here at all. Leave or we'll bomb you into oblivion!" The 3 of them attempted to pick a fight, but they were far, far weaker then Skuld alone, let alone Skuld with mechanical support, and they were, indeed, simply bombed off the Temple grounds.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiichi and Belldandy were having a lovely date. With the blocker on desire gone, and the Judgment Gate passed, they were thoroughly enjoying their new ability to kiss whenever the mood struck them. The tricky part was trying to not make flowers suddenly bloom everywhere every time they kissed, but that was a minor issue compared to finally being able to express their feelings without stuttering or interference. Not only that, but things were moving ahead in other areas of their life as well. Officially married in heaven already, and engaged by earth standards, they were in the process of getting the earthly ceremonies set up. Scarily, Urd and Peorth decided to take the job of setting up his bachelor party, as they didn't trust his sempais to know the first thing about it. Belldandy only allowed it because she knew the two of them wouldn't betray her trust, most of the time, and Keiichi never would betray her trust, ever. They were taking advantage of their new ability to kiss when...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The 3 demons, looking the worse for wear, suddenly had a great turn of fortune, when they happened to see Welsper wandering around outside the temple! He sensed them coming alright, and not really guessing at the level of malice they held for him, sauntered on over in true cat style. "Who let you 3 idiots out of Hell? They don't usually allow themselves to be embarrassed like that."

Russa grinned, and instantly flung what magic she did have, manifesting as little red daggers, at the cat. "Here kitty kitty…" Her sing song voice implied nothing good. Welsper dodged out of the way of that easily enough, catlike reflexes did come in handy sometimes.

When Safo struck the earth with his fist, causing a minor quake that sent even a cat shaking on the ground and scrambling for safety. "This is not your lucky day, Welsper."

Welsper called out Wasp of the Blue Lance, realizing the demons facing him actually meant him harm. Wasp of the Blue Lance did his best to return fire, zapping at Safo.

But Royce took advantage of the distraction to fire purple shards of glass, not just at Welsper, but all around him. Even catlike agility wasn't enough to save him from all of them, and he ended up cutting one of his paws, which did not make his next decision easier. He decided to run for it!

But his 3 tormentors who seemed Hellbent on animal cruelty were in hot pursuit. Welsper knew he'd be fine if he could just get inside the temple walls…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Belldandy and Keiichi continued to have a wonderful time on the beach. She could wear a bikini for the first time, and he was able to fully appreciate what she was wearing. Even if it made him blush, he could react to her as a man should react to a woman, especially one that beautiful that he loved with all his heart and soul. She knew she was beautiful in his eyes, but it was a new feeling for her to be truly desired. To be wanted the way a husband wants a wife. She'd always been a little shy about that, but she could read his aura. It's as if his feelings, always warm for her, were simply hotter. The difference between a fireplace and a bonfire, wild and untamed, and now, she had the chance to try taming it the way all women tried.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Velsper was limping from his cut paw, but he knew he had to get away, and his size was strength. If he could just dodge under something or around something that'd slow his human sized pursuers down, he might get away. Fortune wasn't with him, though, and another minefield of broken purple glass slowed him down further, as he tried to carefully pick his way through it. It wasn't enough, as more red daggers headed his way. Wasp of the Blue Lance blocked most of them, but one of them severed half his tail clean off. He meowed exactly as an abused animal might…at this point; he was hoping even some humans with compassion towards animals might step in. No such luck. He ran for his life, or at least ran from quite a bit of pain, trying to weave his way back to the temple.

The pads of his kitty feet were getting torn from having to run around all this purple glass, but the wall of the temple was right there in front of him. Belldandy or somebody would probably heal him once he got inside anyway. Just as he got to the wall and tried to jump up, a blue shield popped up above him, causing him to faceplant right into it. He was stunned. "Sorry, kitty. Your 9 lives are up."

He tried to dodge to the side, but purple glass was all around him again, and his paws really couldn't take any more damage. More red daggers flew at him. Again, Wasp of the Blue Lance got most of them. But again, he missed one, and the dagger severed off one of his hind legs. He knew he wasn't going to escape now. "Why? Why are you trying to kill me? Hild couldn't possibly have authorized this…"

Russa grinned. "You're right, she didn't. But we've been told your doublet is somebody pretty important to Heaven. You're a small sacrifice to pay to take out…whoever it is. Apollyon wouldn't tell us."

Welsper blanched. "That bastard, he WOULD order something like this. Hild'll have his hide when she finds out, to say nothing of what'll happen to you 3!"

Safo shrugged, "We'll see about that. Your time is up. All together now, ladies."

Red Daggers, a Blue Hammer, and Purple Glass Shards all flew at Welsper at once. Wasp of the Blue Lance simply couldn't block them all, and Welsper was torn asunder by daggers before what was left of him was flattened by the hammer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Belldandy suddenly slumped in Keiichi's arms. She could feel her life suddenly being snuffed out for some reason, and in her last moments, realized it was the doublet. "Keiichi-san...I love you..." and willed her spirit towards her lover as the doublet system finished performing its assigned task and killed her. Her eyes shut for the final time. A flash of light that shot from her to him came out of nowhere. "Belldandy!" Her goddess marks turned grey, and her eyes would not open. Onlookers, who'd thought she'd just fainted, started to get the idea it was much worse than that. They freaked out, trying to get hold of emergency services. They never realized the system force nudged them out of the area, and the ambulance they were calling for never came. The finality of what happened blasted him. Prepared by the judgment gate for HIS eventual death, nobody thought of what might happen if SHE died first. Feeling like his soul shattered into more pieces then he wanted to think about, screamed in untold agony. Keiichi, overwhelmed with shock and grief and unable comprehend what just happened, simply passed out. Her body fell on top of him.

A strange field around the area compelled mortal passerby to ignore it all. But a gentle rain fell, as the tears of Heaven itself fell over the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Urd was enjoying some Sake and watching TV when a sense of overpowering horror came over her. "No...!" She collapsed in tears, instinctively understanding what happened. Her sister...her beloved younger sister that was the hope for Heaven as a whole, and one mortal besides, was no more. The backlash was terrible.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Skuld abruptly threw up the ice cream she'd been devouring when the horror hit. "Onee-sama!" She didn't stop throwing up for a long time. She didn't think it was possible for her stomach to hurt that much. She never believed it was possible for her heart to hurt that much either. She never, ever expected to feel such pain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

At Nidhogg, one of the sys admin demons, "Doublet system activated. Welsper has just died...and his doublet was Belldandy. Our misery shares are skyrocketing! Misfortune occurring in a widespread area! Wow! Misfortune actually occurring worldwide. The balance is significantly tilted in our favor. It's NEVER been this tilted in our favor before." A chibi-Hild appeared next to him and asked, quietly, "Who killed Welsper?" "I'll pull it up now, Hild-sama...looks like it was those 3", gesturing at a viewing screen showing 3 rather low ranking, unimportant demons standing over the corpse of Welsper's cat form. "Shall we do anything, Hild-sama?" Hild...shook her had sadly, "No need. The valkyries will be coming for them right about...now."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Peorth was at Yggdrasil's terminal when the Red Alert came through. "Doublet system activated. Welsper has just been killed...doublet revealed to have been Belldandy! Heavenly shares are dropping in a widespread area...turning worldwide...this is very, very bad. Estimated mortal loss of life in the thousands and climbing. Culprits of murdering Welsper located. Lind! Take a Valkyrie squad down there and apprehend those murderers!" Just then, Peorth's voice cracked, and she cried too. For all her rivalry...how could she not love the goddess who'd died?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tyr sat at his desk when the wave of pain hit. "**Somebody is going to PAY for this..." **He was the Almighty One. He was fairly aloof, most of the time. What his subordinates in Heaven also forgot is that he is a father too. And a grieving father had less then no mercy for those who'd slaughtered his daughter. His voice boomed over the speakers, "**Bring those demons to me. They shall face my eternal judgment!" **Lind, having anticipated such an order, was on her way already.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lind's team arrived at the scene of the crime. The poor low level demons who'd killed Welsper were no match for a flight of Valkyries, and were quickly apprehended. "The 3 of you are responsible for the death of a Norn and the daughter of the Almighty One. For you, there will be no mercy. The rest of you, take them to heaven for Judgment. I need...to find the body for the funeral." The valkyries saluted and brought the demons to the trial of the millennia. Lind flew off.

It didn't take her long to find them. Belldandy's body was unblemished, destroyed as it was by the doublet system and not by direct damage. What surprised Lind, though, was Keiichi. He had 7 more dimensions then he should have. And there were markings on his face, but not just any markings. The markings were identical to Belldandy's. Which shouldn't happen, divine marks were as unique as finger prints, so even if Keiichi had somehow been elevated to god status, he shouldn't have her marks. Nor should he have silver hair as if he were a first class god with his limiter off. Since the only limiter available was that of his fallen love, she took Belldandy's earring off and placed it on his ear. His hair resumed its normal black color, and he started to stir.

"What...what happened? Lind?" He felt Belldandy's body on top of him, and he felt amazingly...warm inside. Loved. Complete. As if holes in his soul he didn't know were there where."

Lind thought about how to phrase this. She was commander of the Valkyries, so she decided to just tell him what she'd tell the parents of a Valkyrie that fell in battle. Belldandy did have a Valkyrie license after all. "Well...I've got bad news and news I don't know what to do with. Belldandy was killed by the doublet system. The other news is that you're now a God. A 1st class god with identical marks to Belldandy, which is impossible by the way."

Keiichi shook his head. "I can't argue the god part, I'm seeing way too many things I shouldn't be seeing, but Belldandy can't be dead. I feel...warm and loved inside. If she were dead, I'd expect to be broken into so many pieces it'd take the Almighty a year or more of work to put me back together again. But I don't feel broken at all."

Lind knew well the stages of grief, and that the first stage was denial, and instead of replying verbally, she simply took his hand and placed it on Belldandy's wrist. With his new senses, it was easy for him to tell there was no pulse, no life, no magic. She was, indeed, very dead. "That doesn't explain my feelings."

Lind was a warrior, a strategist, a tactician, and more. A thought occurred to her, and, "You've supported angels before, even as a mortal. Try summoning your angel now." He did so, and...Holy Bell showed up! Lind stared for a moment, and, "That's impossible too, by the way, even though I guessed that might happen. When a god or goddess dies, the angel normally immediately dies with them. But Holy Bell got transferred to you. Somehow. Holy Bell...where's Belldandy?" The angel smiled and pointed at Keiichi. Not the body. Keiichi looked around, and, "But...I'm Keiichi." Holy Bell nodded, then pointed at herself, tapped him on the chest, over his heart, and kissed him.

"I think she's trying to say Belldandy's inside your heart, and that's why you feel warm and loved and so on instead of broken." Lind felt like she was out of her league, but having declared Keiichi a lifelong friend, she was determined to do her best to make sense of what could possibly be going on. "We should probably see the Almighty One, as I really don't know what's going on or how to explain it. Since you're a god now, you can get to heaven."

Keiichi thought for a minute, and said, "Well, alright, but let's pick up and Urd and Skuld before we go. They probably know she died, but I doubt they know she's in me somehow. I don't want them to suffer."

Since putting others before one's self is what a god should be doing, Lind agreed, and they headed back to the temple.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keiichi and Lind found Urd first. She was right where they expected her to be. What they didn't expect was for her to be well and truly sloshed and passed out. She regenerated her power with sake, it's true, but it was possible even for her to overdrink and end up drunk as a mortal, or worse. Of course her body couldn't get poisoned that way, but she could still try to forget her sorrows.

Keiichi entered first. "Urd…" It wasn't hard to see just how hard she was taking it.

"Keiichi…come in…have shome shake. There's not nuff 'n here to drown yer shorrow or mine, but yer can at leasht forgetsh a little while…" Urd's voice slurred badly.

Keiichi tried to get in front of her, while Lind watched from the doorway. "Urd, listen to me, things aren't what they seem."

Urd did look at him, "Sho you painted yer fashe in memorial of her? Don't let Shkuld shee that, she'll bombsh ya into next weeks…"

Keiichi looked up, looked to one side, and shook his head. "Not exactly. Holy Bell?" The angel came out, just as she normally would. And tried to give Urd a hug. Who accepted it with a rather confused look.

"Don't know how she transhferred her angel to yer, but…thatsh Holy Bell alright." Urd found herself cheering up a little, at least her beloved sister's angel wasn't gone, though she couldn't guess how long Keiichi would be able to support such a strong angel.

Lind finally said something, "Sober yourself up. We need to collect your sister and head for Heaven. What's going with Keiichi isn't…something I can solve."

Urd shook her head, "We cantsh leave him alone down here!" As grieving as she was, she understood Keiichi had to be more so.

Keiichi said, "You won't be. I'm headed up to Heaven too. You'll see when we get there."

Urd, too plastered and grieving her sister too much to care how and why that happened, just said, "Ok."

They went to Skuld's room next…and they saw her and her machine of pain and suffering. Frankly, it looked like it was designed to create more suffering then even a demon wanted to give. Can't collect misery out of the deceased after all.

Lind blinked, "It really isn't necessary to torture the perpetrators with that, we've already found them and my Valkyries are taking them in for judgment…"

Skuld, looking beyond depressed, with dull dead eyes, said, "It's not for them. It's for me. It's my fault Onee-sama's dead. I should never have let those demons leave here unsealed. I should've…I should've…" She couldn't really think what she should've done, but she seemed intent on punishing herself anyway. "I don't want to live without Onee-sama anyway…"

A mighty lightning bolt came out of nowhere and obliterated the machine into countless pieces. Urd's eyes were blazing with wrath, "I lost one sister. I won't be losing any more." And she grabbed her youngest…now ONLY sister into a huge hug, crying over her.

"Should've zapped me with the lightning if you were gonna do that…" Skuld still looked depressed.

"Talk like that one more time and I'll hide all ice cream everywhere and make you build useless machines till you stop." Urd was still furious, even if she loved her sister dearly.

Holy Bell came out of Keiichi unasked, and gave Skuld a hug too. That took the dead look out of Skuld's eyes, replaced with shock instead.

"How in…there's no way you could have my sister's angel! I know you supported them before, but angels die when their goddesses die!" Skuld didn't know what to make of it. Looking harder at Keiichi, "And why did you paint your face with my sister's marks?"

Keiichi kind of shrugged, "I'm out of my depth here. All I know is that I have 7 more dimensions then I should have, and your sister's angel, and I'm planning on heading up to Heaven to figure out just what is going on. And we are not leaving you behind. We all go together."

Lind wasn't a commander for nothing. "To the gate" she said, in her best 'this is the Valkyries and I'm the commanding officer' voice. That time, it worked. The other 3 followed her to the gate, and it opened, accepting her and all 3 of those coming with her. Even Keiichi. Even if a human in heaven wasn't normally possible, Keiichi wasn't exactly human anymore.

On the other side…there was heaven. Keiichi had never seen Heaven before, and had a decidedly tourist expression on his face as he looked around at all the wonders the Celestial side of things had to offer. His appearance caused quite a stir, as several goddesses he'd never met before seemed to be gossiping, mostly about him.

"Isn't that Belldandy's husband? Belldandy's mortal husband?"

"Belldandy's widower, now."

As soon as one of them pointed 'widower' out, the innate compassion in all of them triggered, and they came over as a group. "We are so sorry for your loss. We hope you can find some peace" said one of them. Ere and Ex couldn't get in another word edgewise before Peorth showed up.

"You, sir, need to head to the Almighty's office. Immediately. This is a huge mess, but I'm told there's some hope in it somewhere." Peorth knew about the mess, but didn't have any idea what the hope part was.

Lind nodded, "Of course, I'll escort them immediately." And in her crisp, military fashion, escorted Keiichi and the two remaining sisters to the Almighty's office. It didn't take long when she said, "Lord, I've brought those you sought."

"**Send them in."** Came the voice from inside.

Inside was an oddly modest office. Tyr, in his true form, complete with a missing hand from where Fenrir bit it off, sat at his desk. "**Well…I have bad news, and I have good news. And I have news I'm not sure how you'll feel about." **

Keiichi nodded, not willing to reply out loud in front of the most powerful being in the universe.

"**As you know, the doublet system was created to keep gods and demons from killing each other, over contracts or anything else. But we never anticipated a demon getting Machiavellian enough to kill one of their own to take out one of ours on purpose. Then, there's also the revised contract you made with Belldandy. "Unite with me" it said. Yggdrasil had to exercise its force to honor both the doublet system and your contract when Welsper was killed." **Tyr may have been lord of the universe, but at this moment, he was pacing around as a father might be…and even Keiichi could tell he'd cried, recently.

"**So the system did the best it could. It killed Belldandy's body, because there was no getting around it, and shoved her spirit inside of you, uniting you in the literal sense. This caused several problems in the system, because it's treating you and my daughter as if you were one in the same. So your wish came about when you called the Goddess Relief Line, then you responded to your own call and wished that a goddess like me would stay by my side forever. That caused about as many glitches in the system as you'd think it would. For all the glitches, though, we've actually lucked out somewhat. You hosting her spirit means Ragnarok isn't being triggered, because the system is currently recognizing you as Norn of the Present, and a goddess…yes, goddess…first class, second category, unlimited."** Tyr smirked when he saw his son in law looking down at himself.

"**I know, you're thinking 'but I'm still a male!' That's part of why there's so very many glitches in the system. It doesn't quite know how to handle the uniting it caused. That's also why you're not as devastated by her death as you keep thinking you should be. Her spirit, inside of you, is comforting you, filling all the wounds with her love, which is still very real and very present for all that she's lacking a body at the moment. You are hosting Holy Bell for the same reason. She still reflects my daughter's feelings, not your own, as any other angel would for their master." **Tyr finally started wringing his hands a little, as if anticipating what he must say next.

"**Now, then, the actual good news I have…is that it's possible to bring her back. I could never have recreated her spirit, spirits are unique, unique as human finger prints if not more so, and I could never have remade her. But since her spirit is preserved, all I have to do is remake her body. And that can be accomplished. The problem with that is that it takes such a dedicated effort from me to do that that I'll have no time to attend the rest of my duties while doing it. I have to get the details exactly right for her spirit to take possession of her new body. And since it'll take about a month…during that time, I suspect everyone's going to run amok, as I'll be too busy to punish them for misbehaving. However, for the entire month, I cannot be disturbed at all. If I am, the recreation will fail, and I'll have to start anew. And yes, I have to do it personally. Nobody else can. Not even Hild." **Tyr sighed for a moment, and continued on his speech.

"**There are consequences for uniting with my daughter for you as well, Keiichi. You were a 10 gallon water jug. My daughter was the size of the 7 oceans. For her to fit within you, one of two things had to happen. Either she had to shrink, or you had to expand. If she had chosen to shrink, she'd have had to cast off so much of herself that she'd be insane. She wouldn't be able to love you properly anymore either. So, you've expanded instead. Your soul has grown, as if you'd accepted the offer I made when I tested you. Though being united with my daughter has expanded you enough to be a 1****st**** class god on your own, you'll have to start at 3****rd**** class like everyone else, and earn your way up from there. If you're wondering, now that you've ascended, no, I can't turn you back into a mortal. Ascension is strictly a one way road. This has the upsides and downsides you might expect, including outliving all your mortal family on the downsides part. The upside is, once I'm done, you'll be able to give me grandchildren. As a mortal, you wouldn't have been able to have any children with her. That is why I told you you'd want the power someday. Not that you're power hungry enough to want power, but your heart is such that you do want to be a father. Another side effect is that all of Belldandy's power is contained within you. But since she still has control of it, I don't need to seal it. You do, however, have to wear her limiters. Even if they're, well, a little too girly to look right on a man." **This time, Tyr seemed to want a response.

"So…if I'm going to be a god now, does that mean I'll get an angel of my own?" Keiichi already accepted his fate; he'd never get around it now.

"**It does indeed mean you'll get an angel of your own, though that'll have to wait till I finish. For now, Holy Bell will be more than enough for you. Also, it is necessary you remain up here in Heaven while I sort this out. You're technically a Norn right now, but you're too new at it to maintain Yggdrasil from earth. Urd and Skuld will show you what to do. And you're on leave from 'your' position in the Goddess Relief Office, so don't worry about that. We don't want any MORE glitches in the system then there already are." **Tyr figured there'd be more questions, so he waited.

"Is there a way for somebody to notify my mortal family and friends that I'm perfectly alright and they shouldn't worry for me?" That was Keiichi's next thought.

"**That's simple enough. I'll have Peorth tell them you're visiting Belldandy's parents in her homeland. This, since I'm right here, is absolutely true. Not that you'll see much of me while I'm working on this. I'll have my wife visit you while you're up here just so Peorth won't have a problem." **Tyr continued waiting on questions.

"Where will I live, now that I'm up here? And is there any way to get my stuff from earth?" Keiichi did have a lot of things to consider.

"**You'll live in 'your' house, of course. That is, Belldandy's house. This would be yours anyway since, even if there wasn't a glitch in the system, you're her husband, and she would happily share all she had with you. The only reason she didn't share it sooner is that you have to be a god to come up here for any length of time. As for your things from the mortal realm, Urd and Skuld will pick your stuff, and hers, up when they go back down to get everything. At the moment, they can't stay on earth either, as they must teach you about being a Norn, even if it's only temporary." **Tyr waited to see if there'd be anything else.

"What will my duties be…afterwards?" With eternity stretching before him, he figured he'd need something to do.

That brought on a chuckle, "**As I'd intended for you if you'd accepted my offer the first time, you will be god of racing and god of vehicles. It is appropriate, considering how you won my daughter's hand in the first place." **

Keiichi nodded, and said, "Well…I better let you get to doing what needs to be done, then. I mean, it's wonderful feeling her spirit inside of me, filling holes I didn't even realize were there, giving me a warm wonderful feeling that makes me think I'm high half the time, as if there was a True Kiss on my soul that never stops…but, well, maybe it's the mortal in me, but I want to give her those True Kisses the old fashioned way. And you're right about me wanting to be a father too."

Tyr laughed out loud that time. "**I'll work on it. In the meantime, go, and enjoy all heaven has to offer you. Urd and Skuld will show you around once they finish moving you out of earth. While they do that…Lind, if you'd escort him to his…well, Belldandy's house?" **

"At once, my Lord." Lind, ever crisp and military in front of the Almighty, turned to lead them out of the office. And as she led the 3 of them out, she said, "You two better go pick up your stuff and his and hers like he said. It'll probably be a while before anyone gets to go back to Earth, though I've no doubt you'll head there immediately once you've earned a vacation." Urd and Skuld nodded, and departed. Both of them looked a little sad to be leaving earth, though.

Meanwhile, Keiichi followed Lind through heaven's shining streets till he arrived at the house. Her house, his house…their house, really. Lind smiled faintly, "Here it is, just put your hand on the door, and it'll unlock. As for everything else…I could tell you, but I think I'll let your wife do that. It'll let you practice communicating with her in her disembodied state."

Keiichi nodded. Lind was giving them their privacy, as if Belldandy was still in her physical form. And even without it, that True Kiss on his soul was still searing. He put his hand on the door…and entered. "Thanks for everything, Lind." The warrior nodded, and began to depart, and then he shut the door behind him. Some instinct he understood to be his wife nudged him towards the bedroom, and then nudged him again to lie down and rest. A new day would start tomorrow, and it'd be unlike any he'd ever experienced on earth.


End file.
